runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
List of music tracks
If you have any music, add it here. This music can be unlocked during your quests, or similar things. A *Alien Landings - The Slitheen Crash *Angry Sand - Desert Island (western half) B *Battle of Roudange - Rebellion during the battle portion of the quest *Battle of the Bar - Unlocked during The Dark Legion Gang *Beastly Tales - Cutscene of the Beast in Influence of the Beast *Boiling Lava - Desert Island-Draconic Coast Dungeon (Desert Island half) *Boulevard of Broken Mines - A song by The Coal Rocks *Breaking the Habit - During RuneScape - Peacekeepers *Breaking the Pickaxe - A song from The Coal Rocks C *Ctrl, Alt, Delete - The Battle of the Stronghold of Security D *Dalorfa - Distant War when you enter Dalorfa *Dance Floor Pickaxe Shop (I Don't Wanna Buy A Bad Pickaxe) - a hit single by The Coal Rocks *Deadlands 2 - Area south-east of Port Phasmatys *Deep Morytania - In the Giant Vampyre Woods in south-eastern Morytania *Deepshrine - Desert Island Shrine *Distant Battle 1 - Distant War when the player fights the enemy *Distant Battle 2 - Rebellion when the player fights General Mazeistade *Doom - Desert Island-Draconic Coast Dungeon (Draconic Coast half) *Dragon Men - Dracomancer fortress *Dawn Dread - The Skull of Guthix when Weasel and the others wake up after camping in the Wilderness * Diggin' - Ye Olde Falador E *A Battle with a Entral - Fighting Sergeant Rhkagha In The Entral's Revenge F *Foreign Soil - Sea Exploration when first landing on the foreign land *For King or Country - Rebellion when the Kandarin armada arrives at Roudange G H I *In the End - during RuneScape - Battle of Asgarnia *Into the Abyss - when the player enters the Abyssal City *Jungle Chaos - Zi Cochan K *Kingy Jobs - Controlling King Lance in A Hand to the Future quest *Kote Zarosia (pronounced KOH-tay Zah-ROH-zia) - final battle in Resurrection quest L *Lament of Lumbridge - Unlocked in the Lumbridge Woods *L'amour Toujours (Jump Remix) - Unlockable in "Saving Gigi" quest *L'amour Toujours (I Wish Real Peace) - Unlockable in "Saving Gigi" quest *Lying from You - during one chapter of RuneScape - Souls of the Damned *Legacy of Joyoma - when Pyra is fought in the Chaotic Demons M *Magma - Desert Island (eastern half) *Metal Wizards - The South Part of the Island in A Twilight Star quest *Midnight Shanty - Alternative Meiyerditch's Trade district *Meiyerditch Ambiance I - Alternative Meiyerditch's Human sector *Meiyerditch Ambiance II - Alternative Meiyerditch's Human sector *Meiyerditch Ambiance III - Alternative Meiyerditch's Human sector *Meiyerditch Ambiance IV - Alternative Meiyerditch's Human sector *Meiyerditch Ambiance V - Alternative Meiyerditch's Human sector *Meiyerditch Ambiance VI - Alternative Meiyerditch's Human sector *Meiyerditch Ambiance VII - Alternative Meiyerditch's Human sector N *Native Attack - Colonizing when the Native warchief attacks the settlement *Nearly Dead - The Zombie Camp outside the Necropolis O *Ood for Thought - Battling the possessed Ood in Influence of the Beast P *Pathway to Beauty - Along the path from Cardiff to Centon-Canon *People of the Chinchompas - Colonizing when the player enters the Native Camp *Pete's Deceit - The Skull of Guthix during Postie Pete's conversation with Notterazzo *Pirate Attack - Sea Exploration during the pirate attack Q R *Roudange - Colonizing when Roudange is officially established S *Salty Fish - Port Walley *Sea Shanty 3 - Draconic Coast *The Sea Monster - Sea Exploration during Giant sea monster's attack *Silence - Allowed to be unlocked when no-one is around you *Somewhere I Belong - During one chapter of RuneScape - Souls of the Damned *Stars - The North part of the Island in A Twilight Star *Steel Sovereign - Meeting the Cyber Controller *Swamp Shanty - In the Poison Swamp east of Meiyerditch *Super Soul - In the cave in The Entral's Revenge T *Teenagers - Teenagers (RuneScape edit) *Tooth of the Dragon - Dragontooth Island Dungeon *The Exterminator - Dalek Assault *The Real Rulers - Attack on Ardougne *Thnks fr th Mmrs - by Fall Out Boy *Tribal Women - South of Mount Trinity in Carydwyn *Treacherous Grounds - Unlocked during the Belly of the Beast quest *Twilight Island - The village in A Twilight Star quest *Twilight Runes - The cave in A Twilight Star quest U *Uncharted Island - Sea Exploration when shipwrecked on the island *Uncharted Seas - Sea Exploration when first sailing off the map *Undead Anarchy - In the Morytania Necropolis V W *Walking Disaster - by Sum 41 *Waterfront - The coast of Morytania east of Phasmatys near the Skeletal Wizards' Tower *Welcome to the Black Mine - A hit single by The Coal Rocks *What I've Done - during RuneScape - Staff of Power *Where's My Mummy? - Unlocked during the Extra Desert Treasure quest *Woman Superiority - Centon-Canon *Workshop 2 - During the Belly of the Beast quest X Y Z Category:Music tracks